


【群内联文】16.临考前合宿

by yangjiji



Category: Just My Luck (2006), Margin Call (2011), Margin Call RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College / University, Anal Sex, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Professor Jake, Professor Sullivan, Public Sex / Semi-Public Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, cross-over
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>临考前带学生出去玩的Sullivan夫夫自己玩嗨了</p>
            </blockquote>





	【群内联文】16.临考前合宿

**Author's Note:**

> 题目叫做临考前合宿然并卵内容跟合宿并无关系手动再见

16.临考前合宿

Jake看了一眼被学生围在中间的Peter，马上就要期末考试了，学生们都被逼到了临界点，学校允许他们带学生出去玩两天放松一下，不愿意去的也可以选择留下自己安排这两天的假期。他们打算搭火车去森林公园露营，Jake刚刚留校不到一年，作为一个小助教，他要安排好自己负责的班级学生，清点人数，调整车上的座位。女生们叽叽喳喳地吵着，要求要跟自己的闺蜜坐在一起或者“不跟那个小婊子坐在一起”；男生则都在挤眉弄眼地暗示Jake自己要跟哪个女生坐，Jake现在感觉自己真的是一个头两个大。反观Peter，已经是教授的他不用管这些琐事，只是背着自己和Jake的包包，站在那里无所事事。

Jake瞪了Peter好几眼，Peter都没看见，自顾自地跟学生们聊着天，过了一会儿他甚至还转了个身背对着Jake继续说话。Jake垮下脸，阴沉沉地拒绝了几个学生调座位的要求，学生们看他虎着一张脸，也不敢反驳，生怕Jake的倒霉气场爆发连累到自己。Jake自己爬上车，坐在靠窗的地方，他带好耳机，双手环胸，气鼓鼓地靠在车窗上准备补眠，昨晚为了收拾东西他折腾到很晚，更别提某个混蛋号称帮忙实则骚扰地在一旁捣乱，今天起得又太早，Jake靠着窗子迷迷糊糊就睡了过去。

等Jake醒过来时，在梦中一直骚扰着他的叽喳叫声已经变成了小声的交谈，看来大部分人都睡着了。而Jake也从靠着车窗的姿势变成了躺在邻座人的腿上，耳机也被人摘掉了。Jake听见了自己头顶上Peter与人交谈的声音，Peter把手覆在Jake的眼睛上，替他挡住窗外照进来的阳光。

Jake眨眨眼，睫毛划过Peter的掌心，Peter轻轻放开他让他坐起来。

“你醒了？”

“嗯……”

Peter递给Jake一瓶牛奶：“清醒一下吧，我们快要到了。”

刚刚睡醒的Jake脑子还处于混沌状态，也忘了之前跟Peter生气的事，他乖乖接过牛奶开始喝。Jake很喜欢喝牛奶，在家基本都是用牛奶解渴，Peter跟他在一起后每天都会在办公室准备好牛奶，Jake下课后就会乖乖地来找牛奶喝。

喝完牛奶，Jake伸了个懒腰，让自己清醒点，他这才发现，坐在对面以及附近的学生都饶有兴致地看着他们，看见Jake发现了，学生们连忙转过脸假装很忙碌的样子，但是无一例外的嘴角带着窃笑，Jake还看见了几个女生偷偷摸出了手机。

这时Peter又毫无所觉地递给Jake一块蛋糕，那眼神仿佛在看自己心爱的孩子。Jake觉得脸烧起来了，他嘀咕着推开Peter，默默地打算把头埋进裤裆里。

到了目的地，Jake又忙起来了，继续为争抢帐篷的学生调节纠纷，这次Peter没有自己去聊天，他搭好自己（和Jake）的帐篷后就开始殷勤地围在Jake身边，在Jake帮学生搭帐篷的时候积极地给他递东西。  
吃完午饭，学生都四散开来在山林里游荡。在这边露营的游客很多，没有什么危险的地方，也没有凶猛的动物，规定了回来的时间和不能去的地方后，老师们也三五成群到处去玩去了。

Peter拉着Jake挑了条人迹罕至的小路走，这附近有个很著名的天然湖，人们都忙着先去看景点，这边茂密的森林里，除了他们两个就只有几只松鼠在他们头顶的树枝上蹦蹦跳跳。

森林清新的气息Jake陶醉地深吸一口气，仰起脸，就像一株挺拔的向日葵，舒展着迎接树影间斑驳日光的照射。Peter举起相机，把这美好的一幕留下来。

快门声惊醒了陶醉中的Jake，他回过头，正好看见Peter匆忙放下相机。

“你拍了什么？你又拍我糗照了是不是！给我看看！”

Peter拔腿就跑，Jake开始在树林里追打Peter。

“我没有！谁拍你了！你好自恋！”

“那你为什不给我看！”

“为什么要给你看！”

两人开心地闹来闹去，没注意森林里厚厚的落叶遮住了露出地表的树干，Jake不小心拌了一下，Peter连忙回身去扶他，却被重心不稳的Jake狠狠地压倒在地。

背后有厚厚的落叶垫着，摔下去倒是不疼，但是Peter挂在胸前的相机重重地磕在肋骨上，疼得他泪水直冒。

Jake连忙爬起来：“Peter！你还好吧？”

“……没事……就是肋骨可能断了个一两根两三根……”

Jake慌忙摘掉相机扔在一边，手忙脚乱地掀开Peter的衣服，却只见肚子和肋骨之间只有被相机碰出一个红印，远没有达到打断肋骨的地步，Jake狠狠地在红印上拍了一巴掌：“混蛋！起来！”

Peter顺势一拽，让骑在自己腿上的Jake趴倒在自己胸口上，然后伸手搂住Jake不让他挣扎：“我不起来！我残废了，你背我回去。”

Jake伸手在Peter腰上狠狠地拧了一下，Peter疼得缩成了一团，但依旧没有放开Jake，他抱着Jake滚了一圈，把Jake牢牢压在身下：“你掐死我我也不放手！说，你在闹什么脾气？一上午你都不理我。”

“是你先不理我的。”

“我没有。”

“你有！我被学生吵得头大，我看你半天你都不来帮我，还敢背对着我！”

“……我没注意。”

Jake撅起嘴，偏过头不看Peter。

Peter把Jake的脸掰正，在他撅起的嘴上落下一个吻：“我错了，现在补偿你。”

“……补偿我十瓶新鲜牛奶我就原谅你。”

“……亲爱的你要求太低了，你有个这么帅的男朋友，你居然只要十瓶牛奶？”痛心疾首地摇摇头，Peter把手伸进Jake的衣服里，“我要补偿你点更好的！”

Jake一惊：“别闹了！你以为这是在家吗！会有人来的！”

“不会的，来之前我特地研究过地形，这边没什么好看的风景基本不会有人过来。”

Jake还是在反抗，Peter不死心。他看了一下四周，这附近靠近山脚，有很多突出地表的岩石，Peter看见不远处有两棵树和一块巨石形成的死角，他站起来，拉着Jake躲进夹角的阴影里。重新把Jake按在岩石上，Peter满意地吻住恋人：“来吧宝贝儿，我都准备好了。”

看到Peter从裤兜里掏出来的安全套和润滑剂，气得Jake又伸手打了Peter一下，不过这次亲昵的成分明显要多过愤怒。

Peter抱着他的爱人，深深地吻着，渐渐地，Jake迷失在了Peter唇舌的撩拨中，开始回应Peter的吻，Peter一边吻着Jake，一边解开了Jake衬衫的扣子，揉捏着他胸前挺立的两点。

分开两人黏在一起的嘴，Jake呼吸有点不稳地催促道：“要做就快点，真的有人来怎么办……”

“好吧，转过去。”拍了一下Jake手感很好的屁股，Peter把恋人翻过去，让他双手扶着岩石。为了爬山方便，Jake穿的是运动服，Peter轻松地把他宽松的裤子和内裤一起褪到脚踝，然后在他身后跪下。

轻轻地掰开丰腴的臀瓣，露出粉红的小穴，它颤悠悠被野外微凉的空气刺激得不断收缩。Jake紧张得四处张望，未被爱抚过的阴茎也在暴露的羞耻和害怕被发现的恐惧中慢慢挺立起来。

Peter直接吻上干燥的小穴，伸出舌头轻舔着，吮吸着，每一个褶皱都由于他的润滑而绽放出湿润的光泽。Jake被突如其来的快感刺激得轻哼出声：“嗯……”

Jake连忙捂住嘴巴，紧紧扒住身下的岩石忍耐着突如而来的快感。Peter伸手握住Jake挺立的阴茎，将它包裹在手心里揉搓。

“这里越走越偏了，我们是不是走错了。”

忽然，前面传来一阵脚步声，和对话声，Jake一惊，猛然绷紧了身体，Peter也听见了，手上的动作非但不停，反而更加快速地撸动着。他离开Jake的后穴，用牙齿轻轻啃咬柔软的臀肉，自下而上玩味地看着紧张的Jake。

“是啊，好像走错了，你看地图上标注着湖在另一边呢，我们回去吧。”声音的主人没再继续往里走，而是转身离开了。

听着脚步声越来越远，Jake才放松下来，他这才注意到就在刚才的紧张和Peter的刺激下，他早就在Peter的手中射的一塌糊涂。

Jake的脸唰地红了，高潮带来的无力感和神经高度紧张后的疲惫，让Jake只能趴倒在岩石上轻喘，他刚想开口让Peter别再继续——在这么受几次惊吓他迟早要阳痿——Peter已经挤出润滑剂，和着手上Jake的体液，开始在他被舔得湿润柔软的穴口打转。

“Peter……我们别做了……”

“那可不行，我还硬着呢。”

Peter小心地探入一指，羞涩的小穴立刻闭合紧紧含住他的手指，Peter在穴口浅浅地抽插等着Jake放松到能整根进入，他抽出手指，把润滑和Jake流出的肠液摸抹到第二根手指上，然后两根一起探入，小穴只轻轻收缩了一下就顺从地打开门户放他进去。Peter用两根手指在前列腺周围画着圈，Jake还在不应期的阴茎受到刺激，只能可怜兮兮地吐出一点透明的液体，然后颤颤巍巍开始抬头。

手指增加到第三根，Peter站起来，一边用手操着Jake，一边单手解开自己的裤带，掏出火热硬挺的欲望。他把安全套递给Jake：“帮我戴上，宝贝。”

Jake只能放开捂住嘴巴的手，拆开安全套，反手握住Peter的阴茎，开始试着背对着Peter给他戴安全套。

Peter出声提醒：“先说我就带了这一个套套，你要是搞掉了我就只能直接射在你里面了。”

“呜……”恼怒地呻吟一声，Jake紧紧咬住嘴唇，努力偏过头，Jake试图看清背后的情况，他刚举起安全套，Peter轻轻扭了一下，同时手指狠狠地按了一下Jake的敏感点，正准备松手的Jake直接把安全套掉在了地上。

“啊！Peter！”

狡猾地一笑，Peter抽出作乱的手指，把流淌到手上的液体在阴茎上抹匀：“哎呀，没办法了，看来只能直接来了。”

抵住松软的穴口，在Jake骂出声之前，Peter挺身进入Jake，充分开拓过的小穴很快就适应了入侵的火烫异物，Peter开始快速抽插。拉着Jake的手放在他自己的阴茎上：“来吧宝贝，我们速战速决。”

受到蛊惑般的，Jake开始自己摩擦自己的欲望。有过一次高潮后，这刺激对敏感的身子来说有点太过，难以忍受般的Jake把身子向后撤，正好直直撞上Peter正在操自己的阴茎，伞状的头部狠狠碾过敏感的前列腺。

“啊……”

Jake想松手放开自己，Peter伸手连着Jake的手和欲望一起包住：“你想硬着回营地吗？恩？”

轻咬了一口小巧的耳垂，Peter在Jake的脖子周围弄出一个又一个红印。

“嗯……别……会被看到的……”

不理会Jake，Peter继续自己的“种草莓”大业，下身不停地戳刺着Jake的后穴，手上也不放松地控制着Jake的手爱抚他的阴茎。

前后的双重刺激下，Jake紧咬着下唇，颤抖着第二次达到了高潮，湿漉漉的后穴也紧紧绞住Peter涨大了一圈的欲望，闷哼一声，Peter也在重重地抽插了几次之后，射在Jake的深处。

“宝贝。你太棒了。”Peter亲吻着他种下的草莓，帮Jake穿上了被他蹭得皱巴巴的裤子。“夹紧了哦，流出来了可就不好了。”说完还轻轻拍了下仍在颤抖中的翘臀。

“你这个恶魔！”Jake用他那被情欲浸染过的，毫无杀伤力的蓝眼睛狠狠（？）地瞪了一眼像偷了腥的猫一样的男人，别别扭扭地夹着腿跟在Peter后面回到营地，营地里只有一小部分没去玩的老师和学生，看到走路姿势怪异的Jake都露出了了然的窃笑。

Jake觉得自己现在肯定脸红得发亮，Peter看到同事和学生的笑，反而大方地一把搂住Jake的腰，带着他往前走。

一个眼尖的学生看到了Jake脖子上的红印，窃笑着问：“Mr.Hardin，你被虫子咬了吗？”

Peter霸道地圈住就要把头埋进地里的Jake，一本正经：“嗯，这山里虫子很多，你们要小心。”

周围爆发了一阵小小的笑声，Jake发誓，等到没人的时候，他要把Peter脖子上的肉咬下来一块。

当然，参加完晚上的鬼故事大会后，紧紧扒在Peter身上的Jake早就把报复的事忘得一干二净了。

End


End file.
